Balto:the past and present
by TH3L0NEW01F
Summary: this is a story of love and hardships. Balto having saved the town of Nome from the disease diphtheria must now try to fit in to a world that never used to want him and live a simple life with just him, Jenna and the small Alaskan town they loved so much. but where there is good there is always bad waiting for it just around the corner. (flashbacks and baltoxjenna no like no read)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A hero's welcome

**A/N hello there is first story is have ever written and posted on this site I must warn you all I can understand and spell most words but just can't grasp the concept of punctuation fully (I know right) . but now that my intro to the site is done here is my story please review and let me know what you think of my first story constructive criticism always welcome**

**(Warning balto x Jenna don't like don't read)**

**Disclaimer I don't own any balto characters or the story line of the movie they all go to their respective owners**

A brown wolf-dog by the name of balto ran through the snow and ice each time his paws hit the freezing substance below them a jolt of pain shot through his entire form as he had been running nonstop for 2 days along a precarious path but he couldn't stop he wouldn't stop the children of Nome needed the precious anti-toxin that him and the other sled dogs were carrying. As he jumped over a small embankment of snow he saw a wonderful spectacle, on the side of one of the hills that bordered the small Alaskan town he saw the aurora borealis, or at least a very good replica of the natural wonder. And it was at that point that he remembered that the only 3 people who could have possibly known how to create the wonderful sight before him: was the wolf-dog himself, his long deceased mother and the most beautiful canine in existence that he loved with all his heart ,"Jenna" the wolf-dog said barely containing his smile.

as images of the beautiful cream and rust coloured husky entered his mind he couldn't supress the primal instinct deep within his being the instinct that had made him climb up the cliff with the medicine in tow after both him and said medicine went over a cliff and the instinct that had helped lead him to the small town, it was the instinct of the wolf. So he didn't even try to stop himself he lifted his head to the heavens and let out a mighty howl that under any other circumstances would have made the other dogs on the sled team run away with their tail between their legs but today, today was different for the howl the dogs heard was not one of a blood thirsty, ruthless and merciless killer as they had always believed him to be.

No this was the howl of a courageous, brave & fearless leader that they were all proud to have on the team. As they continued their trek across the frozen lands all of the residents of Nome had awoken to sound of a wolf's howl, some of the men had already grabbed their guns and had headed out on to Nome's main street in order to protect the town from the supposed impending wolf attack but a look of shock and disbelief spread across their features as they saw the missing anti-toxin team come bolting into town with a very peculiar lead dog. By the time the team had made it into town and stopped outside of the hospital most of the small town's residents were up and out on the main street greeting the returning heroes thanks to one of the gun wielding locals shouting "their back! Everyone the serum team is back!".

As balto finally got a few moments to recuperate his lost strength from the past 2 days of nonstop running he saw the large crowd of humans approaching and backed up into his team mates, tail tucked between his legs, scared and whimpering.

the other sled dogs saw this and some laughed or snickered at the terrified wolf dog ,but

kaltag seeing the genuine horror on the wolf-dogs face called to him and said "balto go ahead they want to thank you not hurt you!" the brown wolf-dog looked back at the tan husky with a look of uncertainty but the husky just gave him a smile and small nod urging the scared canine to take a step forward and receive the praise he deserved.

As balto looked around he realised no-one had attacked him or even made an aggressive gesture towards him. Taking this as a sign that he was not going to be assaulted or attacked he took small tentative paw-steps forward slowly raising his head that had been parallel to the ground since the human crowd had approached. As soon as the crowd realised that the wolf-dog had become comfortable enough for them to approach they did just that. they all walked forward cheering and whistling for the returning canine's as the first set of human hands reached balto the feeling of uncertainty washed over him once again and he began to shy away remembering all of the times those hands had beaten him or thrown things at him but he then decided that if the humans had wanted to do any of those things they would have done it already.

So with a renewed sense of courage he stood proudly forward muzzle held high and chest puffed out. A local man took hold of the harness balto was wearing and slipped it off of him. After the straps of the harness had been removed balto felt a lot more comfortable as the straps had dug down into the wolf-dog's fur and skin leaving an imprint in his scruffy brown coat. After what seemed like an eternity to the wolf-dog but in reality was only a few seconds the hands of the humans made contact with his thick brown fur. The sensation was strange to the wolf-dog as the only human who had ever shown him affection was rosy but, the wolf dog enjoyed it thoroughly none the less .a full minute of being petted and receiving treats later, a doctor and 2 local men stepped out of the hospital. The doctor immediately went to check on the anti-toxin and after seeing it was fine, apart for 2 vials that had been dropped in the ice cave, he ordered the 2 men that came with him to get Gunnar the knocked out musher of the team and the box of anti-toxin vials.

After both tasks had been carried out and both of the aforementioned things had been carried into the hospital the praise of the sled dogs continued. After another full minute of the strange feeling of human hands on him the wolf-dog heard what sounded like some-one falling out of the sky balto looked up and saw Boris ,his adoptive father plummeting towards him. As the Old Russian snow goose landed he wrapped a wing around balto and cried out "not dog! Not wolf! But a hero!" planting a kiss on the head of the wolf-dog at the end of the sentence .balto chuckled at the old goose's show of affection and then heard his name being called he looked up only to see a ball of white barrelling towards him.

The next thing the wolf-dog knew he was being partially smothered by two polar bear cubs by the name of muk and, his older mute brother luk. after managing to escape the vice like grip the wolf-dog turned and looked at the hospital only to see rosy's father a middle aged man named Thomas step out of the hospital and address the wolf-dog "come on boy there's some-one who would like to see you" Thomas said in a voice full of kindness and caring towards the wolf dog.

Balto started making his way towards the hospital but, before entering fully he turned to Boris to make sure that it was ok for him to continue .as he got a confirmative nod and, a playful flick o the wings as if to imitate the shooing of a bird. He turned back and looked inside the he walked through the door of the bustling building he looked round and saw many doctors and nurses rushing around trying to administer the anti-toxin as quickly as they could. Balto also saw many happy families embracing and crying tears of pure joy overjoyed that their children were safe.

Balto felt incredibly proud as he knew that the happiness of these families had been primarily caused by him and the other sled dogs. As balto neared the bed of young rosy he spotted the mushing hat that he had saved from being trampled by Steele and the others several weeks before and he picked it up in his muzzle making sure not to bite so hard that he tore through the material but just enough to keep the precious item securely in his jaws. As he padded up to the bed he saw that rosy had only just awoke from her deep slumber and was rubbing her blurred eyes trying to clear them of all the sleep that had amassed while she was unconscious. After she proved victorious in her task she looked around her and saw her family she was instantly enveloped in hug by her parents which she gladly returned. After withdrawing from her parents shoulder's rosy looked just behind her mother and at the sight of balto her face and eyes lit up "Balto!" she whisper yelled as balto put both of his forelegs on the side of the bed to let the grateful girl hug him and she did just that as she whispered "I'd be lost without you."

the young girl did not chose to whisper but rather she was forced to as raising her voice even slightly higher would result in a very painful cough as her voice had not fully recovered from the deadly disease named diphtheria that had plagued the small town almost a full week ago. The hug was cut short by some-one clearing their throat behind balto.

Balto Lowered himself to the wooden floor of the hospital and turned his head to see who had caused the interruption but, as he found out just who had done it a smile wider than Alaska itself spread across the canine's face .no less than 5 metres away stood the husky of his dreams "Jenna" he said as he started walking towards her and as he got closer he broke into a miniature run. His paws still hurt but the thought of Jenna completely overpowered the feeling of pain his brain was trying to convince him he had. As the two canines got close to each other they began jumping around each other barking and yipping happily and after they had both calmed down a bit they just stared into each other's eyes for what they felt like was an eternity but was in fact only 5 seconds. They hadn't even noticed that their noses were touching until they both blushed and looked away for a split second chuckling nervously and shuffling their paws.

Finally they had both given up trying to hide their feelings for each other they both didn't care what their public image did anymore after 4 and a half years of them knowing each other they finally understood how they felt about each other. On that day after balto's heroic deed Jenna knew for a fact that she loved him. And balto well, he had always loved her so without so much as a second thought they both moved forward and nuzzled each other passionately only breaking the canine equivalent of a hug to look on in awe as the whole town (even the humans) had surrounded the two and were cheering for the town hero and his canine lover even the dog sled team was there and kaltag being kaltag said "he has the most endurance, the most fidelity, the most intelligence, the mo-" but as usual was cut off by his team-mate star who said "they should build a statue of him!". Star realising that he had just cut kaltag off again cowered in fear as he thought he was going to be on the receiving end of a paw smack in the head courtesy of kaltag but what happened next surprised him kaltag put his shoulder next to star's and replied with a "you said it!" star being completely dumbfounded by his team-mates actions let out an involuntary "I did?" but in return kaltag just looked at him and smiled.

balto and Jenna chuckled at the small display before them before turning to each other, locking eyes and saying the three words they had always wanted to say but just couldn't

"I love you"

**A/N this is not the end and I will post more but only if you guys would like but since I'm new it might (emphasis on might) be at least a week gap between chapters and they might not be as long as this one as this account is just a little thing I do on the side of all my other daily activities. If you guys would like more please review and remember constructive criticism is always appreciated just remember not to hate me as it is my first story and I don't fully understand punctuation. If you would like me to add anything to this story PM me and I will see what I can do I also give full permission for people to re-write later chapters if they wish**

Until next time.

TH3L0NEW01F out.


	2. Chapter 2: the first meeting

_**Chapter 2: the first meeting**_

_**A/N hey guys this is chapter 2 of my story I'm sorry about how I spelled Rosie's name last chapter I know it's stupid not knowing one of my favorite movie's character names but oh well. I should also probably mention this story contains romance between Jenna and balto when they were younger but were forced to stop seeing each other because of the towns and Steele's view on their relationship and also I have a new dog so yeah! Not much else to be said here so enjoy **_

_**Remember constructive criticism always appreciated**_

The return of the Half-breed hero and the other dogs was celebrated long into the night but, the brown wolf-dog himself had not joined in the festivities as he and his canine lover Jenna were just strolling around the town simply enjoying the company of one another, talking about random things, exchanging jokes and admitting how much they loved each other after 4 and a half years. "I can't believe that it took us 4 and half years to finally work up the courage to say that we love each other in public." said Jenna with a slight laugh at the end of the sentence snuggling in to the rugged fur of her lover. "Correction you can't believe it took you 4 and half years to work up the courage to say that you loved me in public. I said it within the first few months of us knowing each other. "balto said in a matter of fact tone.

Jenna's smile faded as balto said this and she let her head and tail droop towards the ground "balto I'm so sorry I didn't say that I loved you back then. I did love you I always had I was just scared how all the other dogs would react. How could you ever love me if I couldn't even say that I loved you back all because of my public image? You should have just moved on its what I would of deserved anyway keeping the love of my life out in the frozen tundra when I could have easily invited you to come and live with me ." Jenna said as she began to tear up. Balto seeing his lovers mood instantly stepped in front of her and put his head down to where he was eye level with her, looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and spoke "no-no-no Jenna I don't care about that, all I care about is that we are together now" he said still staring into Jenna's entrancing brown orbs. All Jenna had to do to feel safe and admired was stare back at her canine counterpart's eyes. She was lost in the deep golden orbs of the brown wolf-dog. Slowly Jenna's smile returned and she lifted her head from the position it had been stuck in. Balto seeing the change in the beautiful husky's demeanour let a small smile creep its way onto his face, but that smile soon turned into shock as Jenna had fully righted herself and gave balto a lick from his muzzle to his ear and stepping back to admire her work.

Balto stood there in the snow frozen in place and mouth agape. He tried to form the words to reply to the affectionate action by the rust coloured husky but they all just came out as jumbled up words and strange noises. Jenna looked at what she did to the usually calm, collected and organised canine and giggled a very feminine giggle. This giggle was enough to bring balto back from his momentary state of shock he then blushed, tucked his tail between his legs and covered his face with his paws. This in turn caused yet another short laugh from Jenna "aww balto you look so cute when you do that" she said in a tone that carried a lot of sincerity. this in turn caused balto blush more but also caused him to remove his paws from his face, place them in front of himself and push himself up off of the cold hard ground but he kept his eyes glued to the ground as if trying to bore a hole in the icy road they both stood upon "but why do you do that?" questioned Jenna, curiosity evident in her voice. " I don't know really I just do it when I'm embarrassed or scared." balto explained finally being able to bring his head up to look at Jenna expecting to see her trying to supress a laugh but was instead met with the sight of the husky he had fallen in love with and the smile that always melted his heart. "So which are you? embarrassed or scared of kissing your mate?" Jenna asked slyly, letting a playful grin spread across her features.

Balto just smiled, shook his head and began to walk forward as all they had been doing was sitting around for about five minutes because of balto's bashfulness. Jenna was quick to fall into step right next to him and snuggle into his fur once more, letting his musky scent flood her nose. As they continued to walk Jenna looked down a very old and dark It was at that point that she remembered just how she had first met balto "hey, balto?" Jenna questioned as the vague, yet wonderful memories of the first meeting of the two came flooding back into her mind "yeah?" he asked back wondering what exactly it was his new mate was going to ask him. "do you still remember how we first met?" Jenna was really hoping he would say yes because she had always remembered those moments. "Well of course I do Jenna, who on earth could ever forget meeting such a beautiful girl such as yourself, and who could forget what else happened that day." He said wincing as the painful memories came back to him. He then gave Jenna a lick on the muzzle in an attempt to emphasize his first statement about how beautiful he thought she was even though he knew no action could ever portray that amount of beauty. Jenna smiled and returned the gesture though this time balto didn't feel even the slightest bit embarrassed for two reasons, 1 he was now used to the feeling of being licked by her and 2 he was remembering how they had both first met. He just wished it could have been under better circumstances.

_**4 and half years ago**___

A young pup that looked no older than four months old scampered about the town of Nome. But then again this pup looked a lot of things he looked unbathed, he looked unfed and the most important of all he looked like a wolf. It was because of that trait that no-body in town accepted the starving young pup and left him to fend for himself often kicking at him or throwing things at him the pup had a narrow escape once when the local butcher had caught him stealing some meat from the butcher shop. The burly man threw his cleaver at the pup. The large knife had narrowly missed the poor pup's forehead but had still managed to clip his ear hard enough to draw blood. That incident was a week ago and the wound had only just fully healed.

The pup was wandering around one of the the back alleys of Nome making sure he wouldn't be spotted the pup had always wondered what he had done that was so wrong that everyone hated him for it. The pup was so unsure about everything, where was his mother? She said that she would be right back then left the den on the outskirts of town but never returned forcing the young pup to go into the town and scavenge for food. Why did everybody hate him? For the four months he could remember he didn't have any recollection of doing anything wrong to anybody, in fact he was only sure about two things 1 was that he was a half wolf and two his name was balto.

Balto was so deep in thought that he didn't see the four dogs walk into the alley he was in and approach him. "Hey there mutt" a voice rang out through the alleyway with a cold malicious tone. Balto jumped in surprise and whirled round as fast as he could only to come face to face with a black and white malamute husky who looked almost a whole month older than himself "w-w-who a-are you?" balto's weak voice stuttered out barely even containing his fear. Balto had heard of these dogs whilst eavesdropping on others' conversations, an easy way to gather information without being in danger and from what he had heard Steele was very popular. He also has a very big problem with wolves. "My name is Steele but you can call me your worst nightmare you mangy mongrel." the husky now identified as Steele growled out.

"w-w-what d-do you w-want from me?" balto stuttered out once more, trembling in terror as he saw the malamute move closer threateningly " I want to make your life a living hell, wolf". And with that, a black and white blur launched itself straight at the pup.

Balto had barely managed to dodge the first attack by jumping backwards in shock but he wouldn't be so lucky the second time as the large black and white dog picked up the squirming pup by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the hard wooden wall of one of the local houses letting balto's small figure fall to the cold snowy floor with a thud. The supporters of the husky cheered and laughed at the small performance being presented to them. As balto attempted to stand he collapsed in pain and let out an involuntary yelp. Steele, seeing the pathetic excuse for a dog trying to stand, decided to torture the pup even more. He stood towering over the whimpering, cowering brown ball of fur in front of him and inwardly laughed at how weak the hybrid was. And how much enjoyment he was gaining from doing this. With those thoughts in his head he slowly clawed down the right side of the small dog he was torturing for about 2 minutes, in turn eliciting small howls of pain that slowly died down into nothing more than small whimpers as Steele withdrew his claws and the torment seemed to stop.

The cuts were quite deep and had started to bleed quite badly, if they were not seen too balto wold lose a lot of blood. Finally deciding to end the torment of balto with one act of ultimate cruelty, Steele placed his jaws around the small fragile foreleg of the pup before him and slowly applied pressure which caused balto to struggle and try and pull his leg away but all that succeeded in doing was hurting himself even more by causing Steele's sharp teeth to puncture his skin even more than they already had. Pretty soon the pressure was strong enough to escalate the whimpers of the small pup into yelps and soon into wails and cries of pain. "Please stop!" balto screamed with a very obvious sense of pleading knowing that if much more pressure was applied the jaws of the massive malamute would snap the small limb in his jaws into two. The scream however was like music to the husky's ears and only made him grin as he bit down as hard as he could onto the small brown leg in his mouth resulting in a loud snapping noise, a satisfying blood curdling scream and very long howl of pain. The husky dropped the now broken appendage to the floor.

Steele then bent down to the now cowering, twitching and shivering ball of brown fur in the snow and said "let that be a lesson to you wolf, This is my town and ever catch you here again you're going to end up with something a lot worse than just a broken leg." In a tone of voice that could kill. The husky then began to turn around to head back to his small group who had been watching and enjoying the show but, before he left the stomped down on balto's newly broken leg eliciting one last satisfactory crunch and scream of pain from the now traumatised wolf-dog. Steele and his gang then left the alleyway, joking about and laughing at balto. Leaving balto alone in the alley to attempt to nurse his broken right foreleg and torn up right side.

Unbeknownst to both Steele, his gang and even balto the noise of the young pup screaming had brought some attention to the entrance alleyway. In the entrance of the alleyway was a young and very beautiful rust and cream coloured female husky with an orange bandana wrapped around her neck, who had been watching the whole ordeal. She sympathetically looked at the beaten and bloodied body of the small wolf-dog. Knowing that this dog needed help, the young husky approached the small, whimpering and shivering form of balto. "hello?" she called out trying to make sure the pup wasn't In a comatosed state, she however got her answer instantaneously as balto let out a scared yelp and try to stand to run away, completely forgetting about his broken foreleg. That is until he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his entire form and he collapsed to the cold hard ground.

Realising he couldn't run anywhere, balto simply curled himself up into a ball as best he could with his newly broken limb. The young husky seeing the panicked state of the brown canine in the alley with her, knew very well that if he kept this up he would injure himself so much so that the damage would be irreversible she also noted that the pup was shivering rather badly, indicating the pup was completely freezing. So the husky did the only thing she could do to calm down and warm up the brown wolf-dog, so she padded up next to the young pup and curled herself around him making sure not to seem threatening or accidentally hurt him. "w-w-why-who a-a-are y-y-y-you" balto said, worried that history was going to repeat itself and this new canine would try and hurt him just as the previous dog, Steele, had. "Shhh you're hurt and freezing. Right now all I want you to do is conserve your strength as best as you can." The young husky then felt the brown pup nod his head and accept the warmth and comfort that she was trying to give him and then felt him instinctively snuggle deep into her chest fur looking for the warmth he so badly needed which she didn't mind at all. In fact she blushed, as she thought that beneath the tears, blood and snow that covered the mysterious canine she had rescued, he looked very cute and handsome for a pup his age, the young husky blushed even more at these thoughts she, didn't even know this dog what was she thinking. After about five minutes of staying in that position balto realised that if the other dog had wanted to hurt him it would have happened already so he pushed himself painfully to an upright sitting position, careful not to let his broken leg hit the ground. The female husky also sat upright and noticed that balto was still shivering.

Worrying for the small pup's health she stood up and slowly made her way to the right side of the whimpering and shivering form of balto who was now having problems keeping himself upright. She sat down next to balto on his right side and proceeded to slowly prop herself against his right side in an attempt to keep him upright, as she knew if he were to fall onto his broken leg he would hurt himself more than he already had and the young female knew that after everything this pup had already been through he didn't deserve any more pain. Unluckily the young husky had forgotten about the scratches down balto's side and as soon as her body made contact with his side he yelped in pain and collapsed writhing in agony as his wound opened up again and started to bleed. Balto had fallen forwards but still landed on his broken leg and this only added to the immense pain he was feeling. Jenna instantly realised her mistake tried to comfort the pained pup.

She nuzzled his head and once again lay down in front of the cold and hurt pup who was now sobbing. "Please. It hurts. Make it stop hurting. Please?" balto chocked out pleading that the young female knew a way, knew any way to make him stop hurting. He wanted it to end. He couldn't take it. All the husky could do was continue nuzzle him and tell him it would be alright and that the pain would go away soon, blushing profusely as she did so. After another five minutes of the same repetitive pattern of nuzzle, lick and comfort the young husky noted it was becoming dark and slowly stood. Balto who was shivering no less than before hadn't really looked at the husky who had helped him all that much as he was almost always staring at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with the husky thinking that she was just like Steele and would hurt him for absolutely no reason. In fact the only reason that balto even knew this canine was female was because of her voice and the only reason he knew she was a husky was because of her scent, but when he actually saw her he thought that she was very beautiful balto also saw that she was starting to walk away "p-p-please don't go i-i-I don't want to be alone." balto whimpered out.

The female husky looked back at the brown wolf-dog who's name she had still to obtain and, upon seeing his beat up face simply said "don't worry I'm not going to leave but, I really need to clean your cuts and be warned this is really REALLY going to hurt." Balto stared up at her and nodded with an accompanying whimper knowing that this really was going to hurt. The female gave balto one last lick to the cheek which made them both blush, and then moved to balto's right side making sure to dodge his broken limb. She then slowly lowered her head down to his side and licked his side to cleanse his wound of any infections he might have gained from lying down in the now bloody alley. As she licked his side just as the husky had suspected balto let out a pained whine this, broke the husky's heart because, even though she had only just met this young canine she felt very attached to him so, as she continued to lick his side in an attempt to clean all of the iron tasting red liquid she started a conversation "what is your name?" she asked trying to take the young pup's mind off of the excruciating pain that she was sure he was going through.

Balto had begun to feel colder than he already was which he didn't even think was possible but, he knew that soon enough the husky would be done cleaning his wound and she would come and provide him with the warmth and comfort he so desperately needed. So until she could join him, balto managed to choke out the word "b-b-balto." "Balto that's a great name it suits you" the female said whilst spitting out some more metallic tasting blood. Balto then asked a similar question"-w-what i-is your n-n-n-n-name?" "Jenna. My name is Jenna." Balto looked dreamily at Jenna, a beautiful body a beautiful attitude and a beautiful name to top it off. As little as balto knew about the subject balto definitely knew he was in love "y-y-y-your name r-r-really suits you to." Balto said letting a very small smile grace his face even through all the of the pain and coldness he was feeling, meanwhile Jenna had almost completed cleaning balto's wounds and she could now actually see how deep and how bad the cuts were and in all honesty she was surprised the young pup even lived through what he had the 3 cuts were very long and very deep they ran almost all the way down his entire right side. Balto and Jenna had now both been in the alley for over 1 and a half hours and it was now dark. Jenna stood up, turned to balto and spoke in a soft caring voice "balto we have to get home my owners would be very worried if I didn't come home and I'm sure your owners would get worried too."

At this balto sighed and once again pushed himself off the ground making extra sure not to accidentally hit, bump or scrape his already broken leg which was at this point throbbing in pain. At this point mostly all of the pain in his side had stopped thanks to Jenna but he was sure that once he started to move around, if he even could move thanks to his now broken leg, the pain would instantly return, but balto wasn't sad because he knew he was going to be in a lot of pain. No he was sad because he had to go away from his beautiful husky saviour. He knew he would have to spend the night on the old dilapidated trawler at the edge of town. Alone. Balto hung his head low and whispered "n-n-no they won't." Balto managed to say through his shivers. Jenna looked shocked "of course they will look at you, you have a broken leg and 3 very bad scratches! If they don't care then they don't deserve you!" Jenna almost yelled angered that a human could neglect such a gentle, caring soul. "n-n-no, j-j-Jenna they won't care because I don't h-h-have any owners no one wants to accept me b-b-because I'm half-wolf and now that I have told you this I d-d-don't mind if you ridicule me just like everyone else." Balto prepared to be laughed at or yelled at for being a wolf-dog but instead he received the sensation of a cold wet nose coming into contact with his neck. Jenna was disgusted that anyone could hate a dog for their heritage so she nuzzled him and said "well, if no one else can look past their prejudices then I will. No-one deserves to be alone especially for such stupid reasons." "J-j-Jenna you know that if we are seen t-t-together all the d-d-dogs will laugh at y-y-you." Balto said "well let them laugh I don't care what happens I will be your friend no matter what." Jenna said giving him a small lick to the cheek. "t-t-thank you s-s-so much j-j-jenna." Said balto, whilst still shivering uncontrollably. seeing this Jenna walked up to his left side and pushed herself into his fur to keep him upright when they started to walk and in a small attempt to keep balto warm "so balto where do you live." Jenna asked hoping to guide him home so he doesn't get injured and maybe pay a visit every so often, well, every day.

"I live on that beached trawler on the edge of town." Balto replied. Jenna had thought that she had seen a figure on the old boat but just shrugged it off as her imagination "ok then let's get going." Jenna said as she let balto lean into her so that he could move without all too much pain "j-j-Jenna you don't need to c-c-come with me. I-i-I'm fine really." Balto chocked out through his intense shivering. "nonsense balto look at yourself you can barely stand, you are freezing and you have a lot of injuries that if not seen to could very easily hurt you a lot more than you already have been." Jenna reasoned. Balto knew that there was not going to be an alternative. she was going like it or not "o-o-ok." Balto said as they started to walk towards the edge of town. At some point balto had buried himself in Jenna's fur for warmth causing them both to blush at the close physical contact.

The trip mostly consisted of balto shivering, Jenna nuzzling him and asking if he was ok and silence. As they both reached the trawler Jenna noticed how little protection from the elements it actually had and she also noted that the plank that lead up to the deck of the ship was only big enough for one at a time so, she nuzzled balto and said "we're here." Upon hearing this balto looked up and saw his home. He was about to thank jenna for everything and wish her a safe trip home but noticed she was in fact on her way up to the deck of the boat. She turned around and said "ok balto I want you to walk up the plank really slowly and don't put any weight on your leg." Balto nodded and did as she asked but, as he reached the top he accidentally let his broken leg hit the ground and he fell to the hard wood floor.

He braced for the impact but it never came, he instead found that he had fallen on top of Jenna who had positioned herself underneath balto to catch him when he fell, but also putting them in a very awkward spot with balto on top of Jenna and their noses touching. They both blushed as balto did his best to stand up and stutter out an apology "Jenna i-i-I'm sorry i-i-I tripped a-a-and I-" but Jenna cut him off "balto its okay it was an accident, now come on let's get you out of the cold you look freezing." Jenna said concerned that the young pup had yet to stop shivering after almost two hours.

Balto nodded in reply instead of trying to create a sentence that he knew would be unintelligible thanks to the coldness that was slowly taking over his body, balto knew that it wasn't the weather that was causing the ice cold feeling washing over him, yet he just couldn't put his paw on what was. As balto retired into the broken down wheelhouse of the trawler, Jenna decided to stay for five minutes jusyt to make sure the young pup was okay so, after five minutes jenna popped her head into the small wheelhouse and saw balto sound asleep "aww he's so cute." She whispered to herself and started to leave and let balto get some sleep something stopped her. A sound, one that broke Jenna's heart. Balto was crying.

Jenna turned around once more and started padding towards the rundown wheelhouse and slowly pushed the decaying wooden door open. It was only then that she saw how little protection balto actually had from the elements, there was a large hole in the roof and several smaller holes in the walls of the room, and then there was the canine himself, he had a tattered blue blanket and his fur protecting him from the freezing cold of the Alaskan tundra and that was it. Jenna also noted the lack of food or water and then and only then she realised just how skinny the wolf-dog actually was. Jenna soon found herself studying balto she looked over his right side at the painful scratches, she looked over his bruised and beaten face, she found herself looking at how skinny the pup was he looked like he hadn't eaten in at least a week and she also found that she was staring at how cute he looked.

Jenna laughed she barely even knew balto yet she was already staring at him and thinking about how good looking he was. Her thoughts were interrupted by another whimper from the sleeping form across the room. Jenna knew that balto was more than likely having a nightmare but unlike most people he didn't have someone to wake him and tell him that it was alright. He didn't have someone to rely on. Jenna knew that balto was truly alone in this world and she hated it. So she decided that from that day forth. Balto would never be left alone again.

So she walked up to the crying, shivering and whimpering pup and shook him awake whilst whispering "balto it's just a bad dream wake up." The simple sound of Jenna's angelic voice was enough to bring balto into the land of consciousness "j-j-jenna?" balto asked thinking that his bad dream was still continuing and that Steele would burst through the door to the wheelhouse and kill him any second but, his train of thought was broken when jenna spoke "balto are you okay you were having a nightmare" to which balto replied "i-i-I'm fine i-i-it was just a d-d-dream." Which he was really thankful was the case. "Do you want to talk about it?" questioned Jenna concern evident in her voice. "n-n-no I would rather n-n-not." Balto said not wanting to remember the gruesome images of him being torn limb from limb by the black and white psychopath. "Well okay but let's get some sleep, your road to recovery is going to be a long and hard one." Jenna said as she lay down and curled herself around the shivering pup.

Balto was speechless Jenna was actually willing to not only stay with him but also sleep with him. He really couldn't believe his luck. So with these final thoughts going through balto's head he said "goodnight Jenna" to which she replied "goodnight balto, sweet dreams." Topping it off with a small lick to the cheek. With the events of that day buzzing in his head balto, who was still shivering, began to drift off into a deep comfortable sleep.

One of which he didn't know might be his last.

_**A/N. oh cliff hanger. Anyhow there you guys go an extra-long chapter that goes into depth on how our canine lovers first met and how balto first met Steele. But don't forget that chapters will vary in length some will have 5.1k words (like this one) and some will have 2.1k words but I promise they will always have at least 1.5k words each chapter. Poor pup went through so much and will be going through much more in the next few chapters. I would like to give a huge shout out to those of you who have reviewed my story and an extra big shout out to noblewriter who through his review and small PM's spurred me on to write this chapter. And please leave a review or PM me If you would like me to put something in this story. Anyway **_

**Until next time: TH3L0NEW01F**


	3. Chapter 3 confessions and meetings

Chapter 3: Confessions and meetings

_**A/N hey there guys a few things I**__**need to say, first sorry this took so long I broke my wrist in football training (soccer for all you Americans) also if you are wondering I play a goal keeper , secondly I have decided that all chapters will be at least 3000 words long , thirdly in this chapter I just went with the first idea that was PM'd to me about how balto and jenna should admit their feelings for each other, fourthly in this chapter balto is kinda a train wreck who is scared by very nearly everything in Nome but in the next few chapters he will start to man up, well, dog up. And finally we start off in the present and then we go back into the flashback the night after the last chapter, just clearing that up for you. So enjoy. P.S correction on my last A/N Balto and Jenna always were a couple but kept it a secret they didn't end their relationship as I may have implied last chapter. Sorry.**_

"That day was horrible but at least the night was good." Jenna remarked "and the next day was even better." Balto said, happily. "I know. It's hard to believe that we 'admitted' to each other so quickly and it's even harder to think that if it wasn't for Rosie I would be heartbroken and you would probably be… well…uh." Jenna fumbled with her words not wanting to say that one word.

"Dead." Balto said plainly.

Jenna, wanting to change the subject, nuzzled balto and said "yes, but let's remember we still have a long time before that happens to either of." "I know it's just so hard to believe that I almost died."

4 and half years ago

Jenna woke up snuggled into something soft, furry and cold. Slowly she rose to her paws, yawned and stretched out her stiff joints. She then turned to look at balto and what she saw scared her. Balto was lying limp and motionless, the only signs he was even alive coming from the rises and falls of his chest from his very shallow breathing. "He's just sleeping." Jenna told herself over and over again. She slowly padded up to balto and nudged him with her muzzle, to no avail. Balto didn't respond to the action.

Jenna's worry deepened even further when he was unresponsive, she knew very well he could be dying from his wounds. "Balto?" she said hoping that she just didn't nudge him hard enough. Her small amount of hopes of him being alright diminished as, once again he was unresponsive.

Jenna tried to think of a way to wake him. She tried yelling his name, barking in his ear and even howling but nothing seemed to wake him. Eventually when she realised that balto might not wake up she got desperate, very desperate. She didn't know why she was desperate she barely even knew balto yet she was so worried about him dying that she was willing to do anything to make sure he survived, she thought that it was just that she didn't want to see someone die in front of her, especially such an innocent young pup like balto. So with the thought and image of balto dying in her head Jenna did the unthinkable she slowly padded up to balto's broken leg and lowered her head towards it. The thought of how much pain and suffering balto was about to be put through was enough to bring Jenna to the verge of tears but, it was for his own good so she lightly placed the broken appendage in her jaws and slowly began to add pressure.

As jenna heard balto start to whine and whimper in his sleep tears formed in her eyes knowing that she was hurting the very canine she had saved from bleeding to death and freezing to death no more than 8 hours ago.

As balto's whimpers and whines turned into yelps and then howls of pain his eyes flew open and he quickly tried to escape whatever it was that was clamping down on his leg. Jenna noticed that balto was now awake and released the grip she had on his leg and then tried to comfort the, now crying pup by nuzzling him. Whilst burying herself in his chest fur and crying thinking that she was a terrible dog for what she had just done.

Balto was now fully aware of his surroundings and noticed that Jenna had buried herself into his chest and was saying things like "I'm so sorry." And "please forgive me." Balto then realised that it must have been jenna that had bitten his already broken leg so he dried his eyes and Instead of getting angry like most dogs do, balto sat up right with his now aching paw elevated off of the ground and jenna still crying into his fur and spoke "hey, jenna I forgive you. But please tell me why you bit my leg." Balto asked without even the slightest hint of anger in his voice. Jenna was very shocked that balto hadn't yelled at her for biting his leg and with her tears now almost completely stopped she replied as calm as she could "I bit your leg because I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't move so I tried yelling and barking and howling but nothing worked so I was afraid you were dying and I kind of bit your leg to wake you up, I'm so sorry I really didn't want to hurt you but I just didn't want to let you die."

After listening to Jenna's story balto was completely fine with what she had done as he knew it was to help him "jenna you did what you had to do to save me and that's all that matters" he said giving jenna a small smile and a lick on the top of her head. Jenna smiled she liked the attention balto was giving her A LOT, maybe a bit too much because as balto continued to lick her as gratitude for not letting him die, she let her tongue loll out the side of her mouth and she began slightly panting. Balto saw this and laughed as he stopped licking her "someone likes that." He said trying, but failing to suppress a laugh. Jenna, upon hearing this blushed even more and said "sorry it's just that no one has ever done anything like that to me before and it felt really good." .Looking down shamefully for enjoying it so much. "Jenna it's ok to like it. I remember when my mother used to do that to comfort me when I was sad." Balto said a few tears escaping his eyes which he quickly wiped away not wanting Jenna to see him cry.

It was only then that Jenna realised that she hadn't met either of balto's parents, so she decided to ask where they were "umm balto, if you don't mind me asking where are your parents?" balto couldn't take it anymore; he just broke down crying on the spot. He asked himself that exact question every day and he got the same answer time after time. they have to have abandoned him, balto believed this to be the truth and he hated it he wished his mother would come back and comfort him in his time of need, just for her to even be in his presence would be enough for him but, he knew that would never happen she was gone and would most likely never return. So instead of just letting jenna wonder if she had done or said something wrong he sobbed out in a chocked voice "i-i-I don't know j-jenna I never knew my father a-and my mother abandoned me a few w-weeks ago." Jenna felt sick. For a pup to have never known his father and be abandoned by his mother and left to fend for himself at a young age it was despicable "Balto I'm so sorry you've been through so much." Balto's thoughts darkened at that moment and he said "no jenna I should be sorry I'm nothing but a nuisance to everyone and thing in this world…maybe I am better off dead." Jenna was petrified at those words and immediately objected "NO! Balto don't think that you are not a nuisance you are a wonderful and kind person who doesn't deserve ANY of the things that have happened to you." As much as balto wanted to believe that she was telling the truth he knew she was lying "really jenna can you name one person in this world who genuinely cares for me?"

jenna was losing it she cared far too much for balto to let him believe that everyone hated so she did the one of the two things she could do which was yelling at him about how much she cared for him as the other option was to kiss him and she didn't think either of them were up to it so, she yelled "ME BALTO! I CARE FOR YOU I think you're gentle, caring, kind, handsome, intelligent and friendly." After her small rant was over jenna was out of breath and just looked at balto whilst panting waiting for his reply, but what she got was not what she had expected at all "handsome?" balto said with his head slightly tilted. Jenna realised what she had just said and blushed profusely and just decided to go with it "yes balto you are very handsome."

Balto smiled and all of the dark thoughts that were plaguing his mind left him "you really think so I mean I'm just a little scrawny wolf dog and you're a beautiful husky who could have any dog in town drooling over you." Jenna's blush deepened "I'm not that beautiful am I?" jenna asked not entirely believing the wolf-dog that had just commended her beauty "well I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but the first time I ever saw you I thought that I had died, gone to heaven and met an incredibly beautiful angel. So to put it bluntly yes I think you are beautiful" Balto said flashing a grin at her.

"You know jenna ever since yesterday I have had this feeling towards you and i-." Balto didn't get to finish his sentence as Jenna had planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss, at first Balto was shocked but soon he kissed Jenna back with equal passion. They both withdrew from the kiss "I love you too Balto." Jenna whispered to him. Balto was in a state of shock, he couldn't believe that this beautiful husky could even consider having him as a mate "was that what you were going to say Balto, that you loved me?" Jenna asked already knowing full well what the answer was. Balto replied with a small lick across the muzzle. Jenna let out a giggle and licked his nose playfully "so I guess we are kind of a thing now huh?" Balto asked unsure if he was even awake or he was still sleeping and this whole thing as one big wonderful, but painful dream. "Well yes, yes it does." Jenna said smiling widely.

Balto smirked and licked jenna on the muzzle, but soon his smile disappeared "what about the other dogs in town?" balto asked worriedly "what about them." jenna said nuzzling into balto's chest fur "well their not exactly going to like this relationship." Balto stated "well we'll keep it a secret wont we." Jenna said "well ok but don't expect me to stop nuzzling or licking you anytime soon." Balto said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "I wouldn't even dream of trying to stop you." Jenna replied.

They both shared a laugh and then Jenna turned serious "you know we need to get your leg seen to, if we don't it won't heal properly and you might never walk properly again." Balto chuckled to himself "when did you become a medical expert." Balto questioned jokingly "a few trips to the vet will teach you a lot of things you might not expect." Jenna answered truthfully. This puzzled balto "what's a vet? He asked truly stumped he had never heard of anything called a 'vet'. Jenna let out a small laugh and said "balto, a vet is a human who makes sure animals are fit and healthy so that they can live with humans." This helped balto slightly but he did have a few more questions "but why do I need a vet I don't live and i do not plan on living with a human" this elicited another short laugh from jenna making balto feel slightly stupid "well you usually need an owner to take you to the vet but if you are injured enough they will help you." jenna explained as clear as she could "ahh ok I think I understand now." Balto said getting the gist of it.

"Well come on we need to get you to the vet." Jenna said whilst walking over to balto to give him a helping paw to get him out of the sitting position he had been in since his rude awakening. "ok but are you sure that he will help me, I mean look at me I'm covered in blood bruises and cuts along with a broken leg and I'm part wolf everyone so far everyone, apart from you that is, has ridiculed me for that even all the humans what makes this 'vet' so different." Balto asked sceptically. "Balto you don't quite understand how a vet works yet, vets are trained to care for animals and it's his job not hobby to look after animals no matter what they are, heck he even took care of two polar bear cubs and a snow goose from Russia one time." Jenna said in a matter-of-factly tone. Balto nodded in response and said "well ok but we need to stay hidden unless I want another broken leg." And with that Jenna let balto lean on her being careful on which side he was on as the cuts on his side were nowhere near done healing and just like the night before they started to walk, but this time from the boat and not to it

After a five minute walk of silence they reached the small Alaskan town and balto froze he remembered. He remembered the smell of his own blood. He remembered the cold blue eyes of Steele and he remembered the pain, the searing ,burning, ripping sensation he felt and he remembered the overwhelming coldness that had developed over the course of that night, balto slowly began to whimper and back away as best as he could with his broken leg. Jenna saw this and asked "balto are you ok?" she noted that he was shaking and judging by the fact that she had been pressed into his side for the past five minutes she knew he wasn't cold, jenna slowly approached balto and attempted to say a few comforting words. "Balto its okay no one is going to hurt you. I'm going to take you to my owner's house, her name is Rosie she's really nice and loves all animals, so when she sees your condition she will take you to the vet for sure." She finished with a small reassuring smile. Balto upon hearing this slowly regained his posture and limped over to Jenna giving her a small lick across the muzzle and nuzzled her as thanks for bringing him out of his state of momentary shock. "Thanks jenna, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said as the pair continued down a side alley of the town attempting not to be spotted.

Jenna led balto down several side alleys and back passages before reaching one specific alley that they had to go down to reach Jenna's house unless they wanted to go onto Nome's main road and be spotted but, as they rounded the corner both canines froze. It was the alley. The one alley balto wanted to avoid. The one he wished to never see again.

Jenna was shocked. 'How could I be so stupid' she thought to herself 'how could I take him here again he's probably scared out of his mind!' Jenna screamed inside her head. And she was right, she turned to balto only to find him whimpering on the floor and curled into a ball. She tried desperately to redeem herself and tried to comfort him "balto I'm so sorry I never should have taken you here, please I didn't mean for this it was an accident." But balto couldn't hear her he was having flashbacks of the previous day

"Call me you worst nightmare" Steele said and launched towards him

"AHHH!" balto screamed, he jumped up and grabbed onto the closest thing to him, which just so happened to be Jenna. "p-ple-ease don't let him hurt me!" balto sobbed out burying himself into Jenna's fur in an attempt to hide him from the invisible threat that was supposedly looming closer to him. Jenna had seen balto scream and was now being clung to by the small brown wolf-dog as if she were his life-line and for the second time today she found herself attempting to comfort her new 'boyfriend' as it were. "Shhh balto its ok no one is going to hurt you whilst I'm here. Don't worry I will never ever let anyone hurt you." She said with a gentle caring tone. Balto slowly raised his head and looked her in the eyes; "really?" he asked his voice still trembling from the image of Steele lunging at him with killer intent. Jenna simply looked down towards to balto with a small reassuring smile "I promise balto. Now come on we need to get to my owners home or your leg will never get fixed." Balto in reply only nodded and leaned into Jenna in order to walk. As balto was about half way down the alley he caught a glimpse of where he had been lying the previous night and the sight sickened him; the entire area was covered in blood, more specifically his blood. Balto was going to empty the contents of his stomach the only problem was that there was nothing in his stomach to empty so; he trudged on through the bloody snow with jenna by his side keeping him from having yet another panic attack.

Jenna, seeing that with each passing second balto was growing more and more uncomfortable picked up the pace but not enough to let balto fall behind. Eventually they rounded the corner of the alleyway to see Jenna's house just across the road. "Come on balto my house is just over there." Jenna said to the shaking form pressed into her side. Balto in reply looked up to the house; it was a medium sized house that had 2 stories and a small on the side of it. Jenna started to lead balto to the small shed on the side of the house.

Once both canines had entered, Jenna pulled on a cloth that was tied around the handle of the door to the shed and the door slowly swung shut. Jenna then slowly helped balto over to the small dog bed that sat in the corner of the shed and lay him down in it "balto stay here and don't move I will be back in about five minutes I just need to go get Rosie so she can take you to the vet" balto nodded in reply and put his head in his paws replaying everything that had happened that day, jenna having to awaken him by biting his leg, their small argument about him being a nuisance , them admitting their feelings to each other, their talk about taking him to the vet and finally his panic attack in the alley. It all seemed like a wild roller coaster ride with random twists and turns. He could hardly even believe it was real. Balto was rather tired as walking with a broken leg for any amount of time can be very strenuous so whilst he waited he decided to take a nap in the warm and cosy dog bed that Jenna had permitted him to use.

Meanwhile inside the house, Jenna was making her way to Rosie's room that was on the second floor. On her way through the small kitchen which had blue walls, a counter and several other kitchen appliances, Rosie's parents Thomas and Evelyn, who hadn't even noticed she was missing last night petted her and opened the door that lead to the living room and staircase that lead to the second floor. Jenna made her way up the wooden stairs and padded over to Rosie's room door. She then stood on her hind legs and placed both of her forelegs on the door and pushed. with little struggle she managed to open the door which let out a small creak as it swung open and peak her head into the room, it was a normal little girls room with pink walls, toys, books and other things that children would have in their room. Rosie herself was in her bed reading one of her favourite books; it was a novelized version of some movie. Jenna couldn't really read human but from what she had heard Evelyn call it when she read it to Rosie at bed-time she thought it was called 'Alpha and Omega'.

After hearing the creak of her door opening, Rosie looked up from her book and saw Jenna. "Jenna!" she cried out launching herself from her bed and over to the small husky. "I was so worried when you didn't come home! Where were you last night!" she yelled with excitement that her little lost pup had returned home. Jenna simply barked in reply and started to tug on one of Rosie's slippers to try to make her follow her to balto.

Rosie seemed to catch her drift and said "what is it girl do you want me to follow you?" to which Jenna barked an enthusiastic reply. "Well lead the way!" Rosie always was very loud and excitable but Jenna never seemed to mind in fact, she found it quite fun when she and Rosie played together because of the never ending amounts of energy and fun that all children seemed to produce.

Rosie chased Jenna all the way through the house until she got to the kitchen where both dog and owner slowed down a bit as to not be given a row by Thomas and Evelyn for running in the house. As they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by the wondrous smell of bacon and eggs, which had been put on a plate and placed down on the counter top for Rosie to eat, but with Rosie, Jenna always came first no matter what so she simply followed Jenna to the door that led to the shed, but not before picking up a bag of kibble to feed her pet who probably hadn't eaten since she had disappeared the night before.

As Rosie was about to enter the shed her mother called out to her and said "Rosie dear, don't forget to eat your breakfast this time. You need to eat breakfast everyday if you ever want to grow up to be a musher like you always dreamed." Right as Rosie's head disappeared into the shed she yelled a reply of "don't worry mum I won't forget it this time."

As both Jenna and Rosie entered the shed they both went about doing their different tasks, Rosie went over to Jenna's dog bowl and filled it with kibble and Jenna went to wake Balto, thankfully Balto awoke without problem and there would be no need of leg biting. As Rosie finished topping up Jenna's food she turned around to see Jenna snuggled into another young pup who she had never seen before so she made her way over to the pair "aww Jenna who is this? He is so cute!" Rosie questioned, Jenna then got a brilliant idea, and she started scratching small lines into the wooden floor next to her. When she was happy with her work, she stood aside to let her owner see what she had etched into the wood. "Balto?" Rosie questioned "is that his name?" she asked almost as if she were able to speak dog. Jenna simply barked which Rosie took as a yes. With the name of the pup now obtained she slowly reached a hand forward in attempt to pet Balto but, he scampered away from the hand and hid behind Jenna. Jenna saw this, "Balto its ok this is my owner, Rosie she is really nice and wouldn't even dream of hurting you." She said giving Balto a small reassuring smile. "Promise?" he asked looking up at her with gleaming eyes "I promise, but please stop that look you're going to kill me with cuteness." She replied with a small laugh. Balto, with renewed confidence slowly padded out from behind Jenna and sat down in front of Rosie as to not put much strain on his broken leg.

Rosie took this as a sign that the young pup was confident enough to be petted, so she slowly put her hand forward and touched his forehead, his coarse fur was the complete opposite of Jenna's silky smooth fur but she didn't mind. Balto himself was rather enjoying the attention that Rosie was giving him and started leaning into her hand, maybe a little too much as he leaned forward his centre of gravity shifted and he lost his balance and fell forward. Sadly he landed on his broken leg and let out a rather loud yelp. Jenna was instantaneously by his side licking his head and nuzzling him in a vain attempt to stop the unbearable pain that he had inadvertently caused himself to be in.

Rosie was almost in tears seeing Balto in such pain. So she slowly picked up Balto and cradled him in her arms like you would do with a human baby, it was only then that she saw the long gashes that ran down his side and she instantly got worried about this small pups health so, she quickly stood up and walked towards the door that lead back towards the kitchen and called for Jenna whilst still cradling the small brown ball of fur that was balto "come on girl we need to show him to my parents." And with that they both left the shed.

_**A/N yay a new chapter after waiting for forever sorry for the wait but again broken wrist = not good for writing I'm also sorry about the weird spacing problems with each new paragraph I'm not exactly sure what happened I would also like to ask that if you have any ideas for this story then PM me or just leave it as a review because I always like to hear peoples view on my story as some of you may already know and remember constructive criticism always appreciated. I will try to get a new chapter with near enough the same length out quicker than last time.**_

_**Until next time: TH3L0NEW01F**_


End file.
